the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Das Haus Anubis
Das Haus Anubis is a children's television series produced jointly by Belgian broadcaster Studio 100 and Nickelodeon and a remake of Het Huis Anubis. With a seven-figure production budget, it is one of Nickelodeon's largest in-house productions, and the first German daily soap opera specifically aimed at children. From September 29, 2009, the show has been running both on children's channel Nick (daily at 19:20/7:20pm), and repeated in the afternoon and on weekends), and on music channel VIVA. Das Haus Anubis is aimed at children twelve years old and above, and is the German remake of the successful Dutch television program;Het Huis Anubis. This 2006/2009 series was one of the most successful children's series in the Benelux countries. View the Das Haus Anubis Gallery. Summary The show focuses on eight young people living at a boarding school, "Haus Anubis", of which Nina is the newest occupant. On the day of her arrival, the surly caretaker, Viktor, shows her her room. What she does not know is that her room previously belonged to Linn, the best friend of classmate Luzy; Linn has disappeared without a trace. Nina's first encounter with Luzy is not exactly cordial; Luzy, who is very concerned for Linn, would rather throw the frightened Nina straight out. But this is not the only secret in the school. The walls of the house, in which the eight students live together, seem to hide another secret. A fellow student disappears, the caretaker seems on his guard and the teachers begin acting strangely when talking about the Haus Anubis. A little anxious, but driven by curiosity, the students set out to discover the secrets of their home. Differences with the original version There are several changes made from the original Dutch version. Obviously, the first major difference are the names of the main characters. Aside from Nina, Victor and Mara, everyone has another name. However, their personalities and taste in clothes stay the same as in the Dutch version. Also, the story of Season 1 was exactly the same as it was in the Dutch version, but the next season changed a little bit. Even though the main story arch for Season 2 was the same, they shifted some side storylines to other characters and also deleted two major characters who were introduced in season two of the original, Joyce and Noa, and combined them into one character, Charlotte. Also, the character of Mara, who left halfway season two of the original, stayed in the German version and took over the part Noa had in the story of the second season of the Dutch version. It is also expected some of these changes will be carried over to the English remake. Since some things that happened in the Dutch version, such as Mara leaving and Noa coming in as her replacement, were done because the creators had to. The Dutch actress who played Mara actually wanted to leave the show, so that is also why the character was written out and Mara left the house. Actors Main Cast Current Supporting Characters Past Supporting Characters Discography Songs Albums Books Awards * The names of the categories are translated into English Episodes Episodes: Movies Das Haus Anubis - Pfad der 7 Sünden (Path of the Seven Sins) Opening Songs Season 1 : Das Haus Anubis Lyrcs traslation by CodeJh04 Once in the dark mists of time,a man found an old treasure,and only his daughter Sarah knew the secret place.She reads it down in riddles,but who is smart and brave,will discover that the treasure is here in House of Anubis. Chorus:One mystery, thousand questions, This is the house of Anubis,mysterious every day, this is the house of Anubis,come and dare you find out,,what happened in here! Here in House of Anubis!!! If the search for the truth really all worth the effort? It all the years nobody solved this riddle,I am so close and knows...,that I have to solve it at last,therefore I will never rest.I'll look to the end! (Repeat Chorus 1x) Every day, every night, Sarah's image, the dark place,I must soon find their treasure,after I gave her my word,I do not let myself be swayed! Go through the fire just for you! For the adventure I'll give my last energy! (Repeat Chorus 2x) Season 2 : Searching With Us Lyrics translation by CodeJh04 My thoughts, they entwine, in the deep black night,what is it?where danger threatens?and who gives me attention? An uncertain journey,race against time,solve puzzles quietly,we are now ready... Chorus:Come,search with us,find the treasure,here at the house of anubis, come,se arch with us, find the treasure, here at the house of anubis....... Dark souls,choose paths,in this risky game,unflinchingly,unstoppable,if we find your destination...Together we are strong as a bear, we'll get back everything, no matter what may come even, we are destined.... (Repeat Chorus 3x) '' Season 3 : Thousand Questions Lyrics translation by CodeJh04 ''Can walls tell us something?Can a house awake at night?Can it torment us with a thousand questions?Guard its treasures under its cover.. Yes, that's it,hey,believe me,because i've got it experienced itself,come into the House of Anubis, follow me, i know the way... Chorus:House of Anubis (4x) Tell me,i can really trust him?Is it in need for a good friend?Can I rely on the silent walls?Nothing in the House Anubis is, It is how it's seems..Yes, that sounds nearly insane, but I've got it experienced itself, come into the House of Anubis, follow me, i know the way.. (Repeat Chorus 1x) Who wins and who loses, the match for the risk? Will there ever be fully explained? We are the solution nearby.. (Repeat Chorus 2x) Category:Das Haus Anubis